Under the Table
by Lopithecus
Summary: Bruce gets his revenge. [Part 2 of SuperBat Exhibitionism Series]


**Under the Table**

 **A/N: This is a sequel to** ** _Hush_** **but can be read as a standalone.**

Clark is currently sitting in the meeting room, in his normal chair, waiting for the meeting to start. Today it will be led by J'onn as apparently he has some important matters to discuss. Clark doesn't know what is wrong but whatever it is, hopefully it can be fixed soon. Wonder Woman and Hal come in soon after him and then Bruce strides in a few minutes after them. He's holding a black notebook, pen pushed into the ring snugly. He takes his regular spot next to Clark.

"Hey," Clark says in greeting and Bruce only sets his notebook down. "So, do you know what's so important that J'onn needs to call a meeting earlier than scheduled?"

Bruce grabs a hold of his chair and scoots it a little closer to Clark. Clark watches this in confusion. Bruce doesn't normally like advertising their relationship even though everyone already knows about it. "It better be important to call me away from Gotham."

Clark rolls his eyes as a few stragglers walk in. "Yeah, because you can't spare an hour."

"Anything could happen within that hour, Clark." Bruce then places a hand on his bicep, squeezes, and then removes it, facing forward as J'onn stands. Clark eyes Bruce from the corner of his eyes, suspicion crawling its way up Clark's chest.

Bruce ends up focusing completely on J'onn and his, as it turned out, really not that urgent speech, before a heavy, gloved hand is rested on Clark's thigh. Clark manages to not jump but his body does stiffen at the proximity that hand is to his crotch. Just that is enough to make his cock fill up with blood and tenting his uniform. Bruce's thumb is rubbing lazy circles into the side of his thigh and for another five minutes, that's all that happens.

Just as Clark is starting to relax a bit despite the hardness in his tights, Bruce's hand starts to stoke side to side on his thigh, his knuckles brushing Clark's erection. Clark squirms a bit, trying to look inconspicuous. Bruce is still facing forward, yet to open his notebook, and looking like he's doing nothing but listening to J'onn and being bored.

Then, he hears it. "Can you stay quiet? Can you do nothing but just sit there?" Clark swallows at the same time Bruce cups his cock through his tights. He continues talking under his breath. "Can I get you off like this, without anyone knowing? Hmm, bet you would look so pretty, cumming in front of everyone and trying so desperately not to look like you are." Bruce's hand slips into his tights and pulls Clark's cock out. The cool air combined with the leathery feel of Bruce's gloves, makes him gasp slightly.

Eyes turn to him and he tries to will his blush away. "Sorry, I just… carry on." He clears his throat, sees the little twitch of Bruce's mouth as he tries not to smile.

"Yes, so pretty." He's stroking faster now and Clark's cock is leaking pre-cum and getting all over Bruce's glove. He's going to have to wash it thoroughly once they are done, once it is covered with Clark's cum. Clark squirms again, trying to subtly thrust his hips up and into Bruce's hand. "Bet you want me to fuck you huh? Or do you want to fuck me? I could go for either or right now. God, Clark, I'm so hard for you right now." Bruce shifts, the tiniest little bit, in his chair. "Can you see? Can you _hear_? Blink twice if the answer is yes." Clark blinks twice rapidly, hoping Bruce actually sees it. The pressure in his balls are increasing and Bruce drawing attention to his own confined cock, leaking and hard, begging to be touched, doesn't help much. "Good, good. God, Clark want to see you cum like this so bad." Bruce uses his unoccupied hand to take out his pen from the notebook ring, sets it beside the notebook, and then subtly knocks it off the table.

A few eyes turn once again and Bruce ignores them, bending down to retrieve his pen. When the onlookers turn back to J'onn and on Bruce's way back up from getting his pen, Clark has to stop himself from jumping as a wet tongue laps its way up his cock. Clark is gripping the chair he is sitting in so hard that he knows he's crumpling the metal. The tongue reaches his wet tip and pokes his slit before Bruce's head pops back up. Clark sighs in relief but it's short lived when Bruce's hand is back on him, stroking faster than before. "Go ahead, Clark. I know you want to cum. Go ahead, cum for me. Cum for me so prettily."

And then Clark is, cumming in white, hot, sticky streams onto Bruce's hand and the bottom of the table. He's going to have to clean that up later. He moans, a little too loud, and for the third time during that meeting, eyes turn to him and Bruce. Except this time, it's everyone and J'onn even stops talking. Clark's blush is immediately but at the moment he's in bliss so he really can't be bothered to care. He closes his eyes and rides the pleasurable wave, Bruce's hand still stroking him lazily. "That's it, that's right, just like that Clark. So beautiful."

When Clark opens his eyes after the pleasure dies down, he sees everyone, including Bruce, looking at him in confusion. Fucking bastard is playing along. "I'm… uh, I'm sorry, I just… um… I just thought of something and…"

He trails off from his pathetic attempt at trying to come up with an excuse as to why he's moaning sexily in the middle of a meeting when J'onn saves him. "I think that will be all for now. We can continue this discussion later." Everyone gets up and leaves, eyeing him curiously. Batman stays behind, hand holding his limp dick.

As soon as the room is clear, Clark turns on him. "You bastard," he says with a smile so Bruce knows he doesn't mean it. "You totally embarrassed me."

"No, you embarrassed yourself because you failed to keep quiet." Bruce gives him a wry smile. "There's a difference."

Clark pounces him then, knocking the man out of his chair and onto the floor. "I'll show you," he says playfully with a laugh and Bruce chuckles with him. Careful to not tear the armor, Clark peels the armor away and then removes the protective cup that is over his dick. Bruce's cock springs loose and Clark licks his lips at seeing the head leaking pre-cum and dripping down the shaft. Clark mouths at it, causing Bruce to moan softly, and Clark asks, "This was your ultimate goal wasn't it?" Then he sucks Bruce down his throat, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat.

Bruce has been hard a lot longer than he has, was probably achingly hard when he walked into the meeting, and so it only takes Clark bobbing his head three times with a constant hum to make Bruce cum down his throat. Clark swallows and keeps sucking until Bruce is wrung dry, limp in his mouth, and the man beneath him whines from over stimulation. Pulling off, he leaves one last soft kiss to the head of his cock then laps it a few times before he crawls up Bruce's body to kiss him.

"Is having public sex becoming a habit?" Clark asks as he lies down next to Bruce.

"I don't think you can count it as a habit until we at least do it three times."

"Okay, so then where else should we expand our sexual adventures? The Watchtower showers? The common room? The _lunch_ room?"

Bruce is chuckling and shoving him away as he sits up to tuck himself back in. "You're so bad."

"Mmm, and how is it? Superman being bad?"

Bruce leans down, swipes his tongue across Clark's lips, and says, "Hot." He then straightens up, tucks Clark in for him, and then peers under the table. "That's your job to clean up."

"Awe, but Bruce, you made me do it," Clark whines, stretching out on the floor lazily. Bruce peers at him and Clark knows his eyebrow is raised. Clark sighs. "Fine, I'll clean it." He then gets up, pulling Bruce along with him, and kisses him again. He can never get enough of the taste of Bruce. "But you owe me one."

Bruce growls into his mouth, tongue battling with Clark's. When he pulls away he's smirking at Clark. "You bet I do and I expect you to come up with a very," he squeezes Clark's ass, pulling him closer, "good price that I can pay." Clark smirks mischievously right back.

 **A/N: So not as graphic as the first one, but I hope this was good anyways.**

 **Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
